At Camp
by WaywardWatson
Summary: When Rey and Kylo Ren are both stranded at Camp Half-Blood, chaos is sure to follow.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's Alix here with a new story from the various characters of the Star War universe. In the one, both Rey and Kylo Ren are stranded at CHB with no way to get off of the planet. Please Read and Review, as usual. May the Force be with you. – DaughterOfTheLostGod**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

Rey has escaped the exploding Star Killer base and has found the missing piece of the map to Luke. However, on her way to find and bring back the old Jedi master, her plane was shot down by The First Order onto a mysterious planet, but not before she gunned down one of their ships. Both ships landed, unable to take off again, on the same planet: Earth. The good news? Both pilots are completely unharmed. The bad news? The surviving member of the other ship is the leader of the First Order, also known as Kylo Ren. Now, Ren and Rey will have to survive on a mysterious planet where glowing swords are unusual and Jedi and Sith are completely unheard of. What's more, they are each found by mysterious people claiming that they are children of Greek gods. Now, completely confused and not knowing that the other is on Earth, both Force-users make their way to a place known as Camp-Halfblood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hey Hey! Alix here with a new chapter. Thank you, Guest, for the review last chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I DONT OWN STAR WARS OR PJO**

Chapter one- Rey

Rey woke up in the middle of a badly damaged X-wing fighter. One of the wings had been shorn completely off and the engines looked to have been smashed. Rey remembered that she had crashed down onto this planet during the fight and then proceeded to pass out.

She sat up in a slight panic and hurriedly went to check the compartment where she had stored Luke's (she refused to think of it as her own) lightsaber. The partially melted meatal squeaked as she pried the compartment open, but to her relief, the lightsaber was unharmed. She pulled it out and, to make sure that it was still in working order, turned it on. The blue blade flared to life and Rey swung the lightsaber in an arc, accidentally slicing a deep gorge into the side of the X-wing, just below the radio interface used by all of the X-wings in the resistance.

 _Oops_ Rey thought _I should probably NOT be using a lightsaber in a fighter craft._

With that thought, she opened up the top of the old fighter and jumped out, followed closely by BB-8, who had been in the craft with her. The craft had landed in what could only be a park. Cars were running past her on one side and a water fountain was bubbling merrily on the other side of the X-wing.

"Where are we, BB-8?"

Rey asked the little droid, listening intently to the long stream of information that was supplied in response.

"So, we're on planet Earth, which is in the Solar system, and in the middle of the earthen city known as New York. Is that correct?"

an affirmative beep answer her question.

"Is there anyway of either contacting General Organa or Master Luke? What about Chewy?"

two negative beeps answered her and Rey sighed.

"Is there anyone that we can contact?"

An affirmative beep.

"Who?"

BB-8 replied in a beep that was almost too quiet to hear, but Rey's reaction made up for the droids quietness

"KYLO REN!? WHAT DO YOU **MEAN** KYLO REN? WHAT IS HE, OF ALL PEOPLE, DOING HERE?"

in a series of beeps, BB-8 explained that the First Order TIE fighter that she had shot down earlier had been Kylo Ren's ship and the he was now also stuck on Earth.

"Great," Rey muttered under her breath as she sat down on the grass next to the X-wing, "not only am I stuck on a strange planet but now the only person that I can use the R-Interface to communicate with is a Dark Jedi- who also happens to be my enemy. Well, I suppose I'll have to see what else needs to be fixed on the ship and then try to find the parts to reaper it."

Rey turned and grabbed the lightsaber from where she had left it, still turned on (oops), in the X-wing and prepared to check for any non-obvious damage, when the distinctly male voice of a teenager stopped her.

"My girlfriend would love to try to figure out how that sword works."

Rey raised Luke's lightsaber and whorled back around quickly. She then ducked even quicker to avoid the bronze sword that missed her head by half an inch and impaled itself in the side of the already damaged X-wing behind her.

 **Annnnnnd that's a wrap! As always, please read and review. May the Force be ever in your favor! - Alix**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to all! Sorry that this chapter is a little late, but I am kinda on a trip WITH ALMOST NO WIFI! Anyways, before I get to this next chapter, I'll answer some of the reviews and PM's that I have been getting about the story.**

 **To Guest: of corse it will lead to some interesting plot twists. Original ideas are kinda my specialty.**

 **To Guest: Great idea! Luke probably will show up at some point, if only in a story told by one of the campers…**

 **To Grey Jedi 4000: Of corse I'm going to continue writing this!**

 **disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or PJO**

Chapter Two- Percy

Until he met the girl with the weird sword, Percy was having a great day. He and Annabeth had been sent out into New York City by Chiron to scout out demigods and help them back to camp. They had had a fairly nice lunch at a small café near the empire state building and had agreed to meet back up in front of Olympus at 4. It was 3:45 when Percy ran into the girl in central park. He had heard yelling and had run to make sure that it was not a monster attack. Instead, he found a girl about his age crouched next to what looked like a ruined jet fighter plane and apparently to be talking to herself. She shifted her weight slightly, reveling that she was actually talking to a small orange and white robot. Percy stayed silent as she climbed back into the ruined plane and grabbed a glowing sword. By now, Percy was becoming more and more sure that this girl was a demigod. He also knew that Annabeth would love to figure out how the plane worked and, in his mind, saying something about it to the brown haired girl would be an excellent conversation starter. He opened his mouth to talk and the girl whorled around so fast that he reacted before he thought and threw Riptide straight at her head. He froze as she dodged his sword and turned to face him. Her face, which had been annoyed before, was now positively furious. "Kylo Ren!" she yelled,

"What in the name of the force do you want?"

By now, Percy was totally confused. His name was Percy Jackson, not Kylo Ren. But the girl _was_ running straight towards him with a sword and instinct over took reasoning. He vaulted over the girl's head and wrenched Riptide from the side of the jet plane and turned around just in time to block a strike to the head from the glowing sword. Now that he could look at the blade of the sword, it appeared to be made of light, instead of merely glowing. This was getting weirder by the second.

"Who are you?"

He asked as the blade bounced off of his sword and the girl stopped and looked at him in surprise.

"My name is Rey" She said, pressing a button on her sword that collapsed the blade into the weapon.

"Sorry about that. I thought that you were Kylo Ren."

 **and that's a wrap! please don't forget to Read and Review. May the force be ever in your favor... - Alix, Jedi in Training**


End file.
